Torchwood : iPod Challenge
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: What does one do with an ipod, a fandom we totally enjoy and.... 40 minutes to kill? THIS CHALLENGE! This was way fun! Warning, some swearing. Some pairing hinted. And complete Random-messy-ness! !


Disclaimer- I could say I am RTD and end it like that! But sadly, I am not nearly as creatative as that man! Not nearly as evil as well... *COE* Nothing is mine. Not even the music! I own the iPod. That is mine!! MINE!

Jim-Jam notes: Ah, so I venture off into the world of Torchwood. And I loved this challenge! It did get me brain a cranking and this is the result. The rules are:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  TORCHWOOD!  
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.  WOO!  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. STOPWATCH COULD BE HANDY...  
4. Do ten, then post them.

**TORCHWOOD IPOD CHALLENGE!**

**Bathwater- No Doubt.**

"Another." The man ordered as the bartender served the man another drink. He drank real heavy stuff but little effected him. He has been doing this sort of drinking since... since _he_ left his side. He missed him so much. The smell. The touch. The sexy baths they would share. Everything was perfect of his former lover. Could that man ever love? Did he understand the concept. Well the drinker did. He would kill for love. He would kill... for _him._ He thought to himself as he drank another one down and ordered more.

The bartender swore it would be the last one until the heavy drinker placed his hands on his side arms. The Bartender raised his hands and just nodded. "Get me another... NOW." The bartender nodded as even though this was his bar, this planet also had no rules about shooting anyone. He served the man his drink as he went to get his weapon from the behind the....

The music stopped.

Everyone turned to see the man holding two weapons in his hands and the bartender dead on the floor. The music began again as the man placed his weapons back into the holder and sighed. "Service here sucks." He throws some currency at the dead bartender and laughs. "No bartender will get the best of Captain John Hart."

**Hard's Day Night- Beatles.**

Ianto Jones had just stacked the files for Captain Jack Harkness to read over and get his seal of approval when he sneezed. He doubled over from the force of his sneeze and leaned on the files. He slowly got up to see the files shift and almost in unison, fell to the floor. The contents of each file opening and spilling on the floor. He tried to stop it when another sneeze came. His hands were trying to stop the files he forgot to cover his mouth as the air coming out of his mouth sent the papers flying. He twitched his nose as he saw the mess he had just made. He bent down to pick up the papers when he felt someone from behind brush their hand across his bottom.

"That isn't an invitation sir. I have to clean the mess." Ianto didn't need to know who hand that accidentally brushed against him. He knew Jack was grinning and continued to pick up the papers. Jack moved close to him as his front touched Ianto's behind and placed his hands on Ianto's back.

"mmm..." Jack moaned as Ianto stood up and turned around.

"Sir." Ianto sternly said. He needed to get the files archived as soon as possible or else the work would only double by tomorrow and.... Fuck it. Ianto let the papers he just picked up fall on the floor and pressed his lips against Jack's.....

**Promises- Adema**

He sat on the swing as the air was the only thing pushing him. His dad promised to play with him. To push him and not be on his phone. He didn't get enough air when he swung by himself. Ianto dragged his feet to stop. This wasn't fun. He looked at all the other kids. Playing and laughing with their parents. Or with other kids. But kids thought he was strange. He was quiet. No one like quiet boys. He looked down at his feet. He was getting too old for Velcro straps he thought to himself as he felt someone push him from behind. His face lit up as he turned to see his dad off the phone and pushing him.

Ianto smiled as he began to swing as hard as he could. His dad was telling him all sort of things. What a good son he was. How high he was getting. Ianto laughed as he heard the phone ring. His dad once again on the phone but kept pushing him. But this wasn't fun anymore. Ianto was going too high too fast. The swing reached its maximum height as it pulled back hard.

"Stop.. Dad.. stop it" He pleaded as the only response he got from his dad was to hold on tighter....

**Thats the Way it is- Celine Dion.**

Rhys Williams paced around the room. This was the day he was going to do it. He bent down on one knee as he felt his back go out a bit. He sat down on the sofa as he sighed. "I got to work out a bit. Practice." He did some breathing exercises and bent down on one knee again. His back cracked a bit. "Oi." He complained as he sucked it up and decided a nice walk would loosen his muscles.

He moved his arms up and down. Side to side. As he power walked around the park. He took in a deep breath and knew he was ready. Ready to this. He got off the paved walk trail and went on the grassy field. He was nervous. He smiled. The best fucking smile he could do. Beat that Jack! He thought to himself as was ready.

"Will you Marry me?" Rhys asked as he was on one knee in front of a tree at the park. It should of been perfect but his face couldn't hide the pain. His back was on fire. No. He will get this right! "Will you marry me?" He asked as he tried to smile and keep his balance. Joggers kept passing him by and staring a bit. Rhys bit his lip as he started to lose his balance and held himself up with his hands. "The hell with this." He got up as he rubbed his back. He looked back at the tree he was practicing on. "Could of at least said Yes.... Our kids would have been great!"

**Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment- The Ramones.**

The hand was glowing. Bubbles. Shaking. He felt the energy. He just didn't think. He checked the CCTV. His eyes went wide as he just took off. "DOCTOR!" Jack yelled as he ran towards the TARDIS.

I should of left a note for the others. Gone to the Future, Be right Back! Tell Ianto I will bring him a souvenir mug. Oh tell Gwen not to touch my blue tooth. Tell Owen not to touch my Ianto. Tosh... um, yea. Tosh. Bye. TARDIS look a bit dirty. Doctor could at least wash it. Could you wash it? Shit I don't have a change of clothes. Did I turn off the toaster? Boy I smell good when I run.

"DOCTOR!!!!"

**Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance**

This was his life now. Jack was not coming back. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Tell him how much he really liked him. Like. No. Wrong word. Love. L.O.V.E. Ianto spelled it out as he walked towards his flat window. "Why did you leave me, Jack?" He whispered as he felt his eyes start to water and burn. He quickly wiped his eyes. He had cried enough over Jack these past months. No more tears he promised himself. He closed his eyes as he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. He could feel that greatcoat on him. Feel that chest on his back and that scent. That scent. The scent that wasn't there.... Ianto opened his eyes as he saw the reflection on the window.

"Hey, come back to bed." Ianto nodded at the gentle gesture. He turned around and kissed the man holding him as he let go of Ianto and walked back towards the bed.

"Jack..." He whispered as he looked out onto the night sky.

"Ianto, come back to bed."

"Coming Owen."

**Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park**

Toshiko sat at her station looking at all four screens at once. She bit down on a small hard bread stick she always had at her station. She only did this when she was thinking. And she loved the bread sticks. Chips, yuck. She had ran through the CCTV for the 100th time and could not find anything from the attack last night. She broke the stick in half and started to chew on it. Tosh held it in her mouth as she tried looking for any faults in the cameras. She smiled as she remembered the time Ianto told her cigarettes were bad for her but then realized it was just a bread stick. After that, Ianto always made sure she had a small box near her pen holder.

"Hey Tosh, could you... " Owen had some papers in his hands as he came over to her station. _Not now Owen_.. She thought as she held up another break stick and broke it in half. Owen quickly turned away as he said something like..ow.. Tosh put the half broken stick in her mouth when she spit it out. She saw the the stick that wasn't made out of bread. Her pencil. She had broke her pencil in half. In front of Owen. Her Pencil. Owen... Ow.

"Owen, I.. well.." Tosh blinked as she smiled at him. _Please notice I look so cute_.

"I get it Tosh. Not to bother you. Forget it." Owen went back to his autopsy room as he threw the reservation card of that nice little restaurant he sort of liked in the trash bin. Tosh wasn't interested he figured as much.

**Little Things- Bush**

The man in a suit. Suit. Nice suit. Nice Suit meant food. Nice Suit meant good food. Food meant chocolate. Chocolate good. Black chocolate good. White coat. White coat means angry. Angry means crackers. Crackers. Bird. Not Bird. Sort of. Greatcoat. Greatcoat means fun. Play. Ball. POP! FUN! Face metal. Face metal eyes. Eyes meant screaming. Scary. Not nice. Not mean but not nice. Teeth. Toothy grin. Toothy grins new. New to home. New is not nice. New is not mean. New likes greatcoat. Greatcoat likes Nice Suit. Nice Suit ... chocolate. Face metal like White coat. White coat likes..... Likes? ARG.

Myfawny screeched as she flew over the wet wall tower thing. She stood at top of her nest as she looked around. Home. Home was nice. Metal home before not nice. People throw rocks. Rocks hurt. The alarms went off as she looked down and saw who was coming in. NICE SUIT! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Roulette- System of A Down**

The air was filled with that airport fuel burning smell. It was the best that Owen Harper could explain it. He stood outside near the private jets. He watched them come in and take off. Some stopping just to refuel. Some unloading passengers who were filthy rich and had private trips anywhere they wanted to go. Rich bastards. He kept watching the skies. Hoping that one plane would come in. Hoping the pilot would come into his arms and hold him. Tell him she came back for him. Tell him she loved him so much. But....

Who was he kidding. Come back for him? Come back at all. Who the fuck cares.

"Hey, who's that out there in the runway?" A pilot asked the person refueling his jet. The man lifted his oily hat as he looked at the direction the pilot was pointing.

"Same lad that comes down at this time. Waiting for someone to come in but they never do. Tried talking to him once, told me to fuck off. He been coming down here for weeks now. Less and less time he spends here with each day that passes. Good luck to him." the man turns back to his job as he whispers. "One day he won't come down at all. Puts us all in a bad mood that lad does when hes here. That he does...."

**Supermassive Black Hole- Muse**

"It is not my fault you didn't check if the SUV had petrol or not!" Ianto complained as he leaned on the black SUV. Owen wasn't any help. The only one thing they agreed on was not telling Jack. They would never hear the end of it.

"Oh but it is teaboy. You make sure Jack has plenty of coffee and strawberries around. Couldn't check if the SUV had gas when you were with Jack in it a few hours ago?" He complained as well as he knew the walk to the nearest petrol station was a few miles up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ianto grabbed the empty gas can from the boot of the SUV.

"Like it doesn't smell like sex back there!" Owen shouted. He heard Ianto head hit the roof of the SUV as he closed the lid to the SUV.

"It does not."

"Does too. Fucking Teaboy, cleaning around the hub... you should at least know how to at least clean after yourselves"

"That is the last time I use that cleaning spray."

"Why not make it the last time you have sex in the SUV? We all have to ride in it." Owen started to follow Ianto as he just grinned. "Ianto?!" He yelled as Ianto just shrugged his shoulders.

**Thanks for reading! *hugs* J-J.**


End file.
